


Malditos egoístas

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Quarter Quell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el anuncio del Vasallaje, cada quien tiene su deseo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malditos egoístas

El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Has ignorado lo mejor posible todas las referencias que te han hecho al respecto a lo largo de toda la Gira de los Vencedores. Sabes que está en juego la vida de Katniss y la vida de Peeta. Eso es lo más importante, lo inmediato. A ellos les toma tiempo comprender que los Juegos del Hambre nunca terminan, pero tú eres demasiado consciente de ello. 

El año anterior tomaste la decisión de sacar a la chica viva de la arena. Al inicio, cuando Johanna Mason te dejó caer que creía que eras como ella, que comprendías que la mejor posibilidad para cualquier tributo era morir en la arena, te preguntas por qué lo hiciste. No necesitas siquiera una botella de alcohol completa para encontrar la respuesta. 

Katniss no era como todas las demás tributos que habías visto morir los 23 años anteriores. Ella tenía algo que conocías muy bien, algo que había ardido dentro de ti cuando te habías visto elegido en la Cosecha. Un fuego que no apagaba nada: la voluntad de sobrevivir a cualquier precio. 

Sólo un fuego como aquel podía sacar a alguien de la arena. Que el chico sobreviviera también fue circunstancial, pero te alegra. Era muy buena persona para estar ahí. 

No debería alegrarte. Sabes lo peligroso que es cuando la gente te importa. 

De cualquier manera, huir de la idea del nuevo Vasallaje es algo que termina esa noche. Te habías limitado a ver lo preciosa que se veía Katniss con cada vestido de novia diseñado por Cinna. A reírte a la vez de lo falso que resultaba todo mientras te tragabas la amargura por el chico que veía convertido en falso su mayor anhelo y la chica que se acercaba a la mejor relación de su vida como si fuera un castigo. 

Pero al aparecer Snow y anunciar que se revelará el Vasallaje, sabes que el momento que más has temido acaba de llegar. No estás preparado para lo que sale de los labios de aquel demonio que destruyó tu vida 25 años atrás. 

Nunca has estado preparado, por eso te destruyó. Una vez usaste sus propias armas contra él para devolverle el golpe y lo perdiste todo. 

Al escucharlo el horror te consume. Nace en tu interior, sube como el vómito caliente pero no eres capaz de expulsarlo de ti. Te inunda, te ahoga y necesitas un trago desesperadamente aunque sabes que nada va a calmar aquello. 

La arena. El lugar inicio de todas las pesadillas. Matar. Pero esta vez no será a extraños. Serán los otros como tú. 

Esa certeza, por extraño que parezca, te contiene. Sientes como tus músculos se vuelven de piedra, la rigidez se expande por tu cuerpo. No es parálisis de miedo. Es algo que conoces desde hace tiempo. La certeza de que eres una pieza, que todos son piezas controladas por un solo jugador. Que nunca han dejado de serlo. 

Tomas un momento para elegir la botella que vas a descorchar, aunque todas son iguales. 

Tal vez dos años atrás te hubieras emborrachado hasta la inconsciencia, hubieras ido obligado a la arena y allí te habrías convertido nuevamente en un peligroso asesino dispuesto a cualquier cosa por sobrevivir, aunque no tengas una vida por la que valga la pena hacerlo. Simplemente el instinto de supervivencia es más fuerte. Lo sabes bien. 

No has sobrevivido 25 años por gusto. Has sido el recuerdo perfecto para todos los Vencedores de que Snow puede destruir su vida si no haces lo que quiere. Aunque te consuela el hecho de que gracias al castigo ejemplar al que se te sometió, por años no ha considerado al Distrito 12 una amenaza. Amedrentado por un Capitolio implacable que extermina a la familia de un Vencedor, hecho sobre el cual nadie habla. Sabes que no es coincidencia que en esos años la vigilancia haya sido tan floja sobre el Distrito. Snow estaba convencido de que no eran una amenaza, que habían aprendido su lección. 

Katniss ni siquiera existía entonces para poder recordarla. 

Katniss. Hace dos años, el Vasallaje hubiera sido otro. Esto es demasiado perfecto y calculado para una casualidad. 

Snow va a matar a Katniss en la arena. 

No tardas demasiado en llegar a esa conclusión. De hecho, lo sabías desde antes del anuncio. Sabías que Snow haría algo horrible para acabar con su problemática Vencedora. Pero no habías imaginado eso. Te llamas ingenuo por sorprenderte. 

Katniss volverá a la arena. 

No lo hará sola, pero tú no serás su compañía.

Estás seguro de eso incluso antes de que Peeta llame a la puerta momentos después. Su petición ni siquiera te sorprende. Tampoco que se marche después. 

Tomas un trago rápido y de golpe, pero el ardor no es suficiente. Si volver a la arena da miedo, la idea de ver desde el centro de control de los Juegos como muere cada uno de los otros Vencedores es inaguantable. 

La idea de perder a Katniss y Peeta en la arena ni siquiera te atreves a empezar a concebirla hasta que te hayas tomado varias botellas. 

El peligro de que alguien realmente te importe. 

La chica se tarda. Te preguntas dónde estará. No habrá ido a buscar a Peeta y sospechas que tampoco a su amigo Gale. Sabes que es a ti a quien va a buscar. No porque te quiera, no porque espere tu consuelo. Ella es práctica y buscará al que cree que puede hacer algo. 

Es una lástima que no pueda recurrir a nadie mejor. 

Cuando finalmente llega, da una vuelta interesante a las cosas. No resulta sorprendente, pero te trastoca. Una parte de ti desearía que se fuera de una vez después de su solicitud, pero se queda. 

Aunque no es la primera vez que te pasas botellas con alguien, es la primera vez que no te sientes solo. No es igual a beber con los otros Vencedores, aunque hayan sido sometidos al mismo horror. Katniss y tú son un mismo equipo. Un uno que se entiende y logró ganar unos Juegos del Hambre. 

Pero no lo hicieron solos. Sin Peeta y sus sentimientos inquebrantables, no hubieran tenido cómo empezar. 

Peeta quiere que salves a Katniss. 

Katniss quiere que salves a Peeta. 

Sientes un acceso de ira en medio de las nieblas del alcohol que no son lo suficientemente rápidas. Ninguno es capaz de ver más allá del otro. No saben lo que te están pidiendo, desconocen ese lazo miserable pero sólido que une a los Vencedores en su desgracia de haber ganado. 

Tal vez ni siquiera les importa saber lo que te están pidiendo realmente. 

Malditos egoístas. 

No quieres la muerte de todos los otros Vencedores. Tampoco quieres elegir a uno de los dos. 

No puedes. 

Cuando recuperas la conciencia, no sabes cuánto tiempo después, te das cuenta de que tú también puedes ser egoísta. No vas a acceder al deseo de ninguno de los dos. 

Vas a sacarlos a ambos. 

La certeza de tu decisión se ve ensombrecida tan solo por un hecho irrefutable pero que estás dispuesto a asumir, aunque implique alianzas que Katniss y Peeta aún no pueden entender. Pero lo tienes claro. 

No puedes hacerlo solo.


End file.
